My Friend, My Partner, My Love
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Taking place 3 years after Devil May Cry 4, Dante and Nero are living together at the devil may cry office. One night they get a call for a mission that will change everything.


Welcome to my first one-shot everybody. I hope you enjoy.

Oh, and one more thing. GRAB YOUR TISSUES! YOUR GOING TO NEED TO THEM!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, Capcom owns it. (Unfortunately) So I OWN NOTHING!

Devil May Cry Office 12:30pm:

Dante woke up next to Nero in there room, Dante's arms wrapped around his waist. Suddenly they heard the phone in the living room started to chirp out an annoying jingle.

They quickly got out of bed and dashed down the stairs in there boxers.

"What kind of person calls at this time of night." Nero complained as Dante punched the table, making the phone fly into the air as i grabbed the phone mid-fall.

"Devil May..." Dante began, but was cut off by a terrified woman, possibly in her 70's. "There is no time! Please hurry!" The woman quickly mentioned an address and the line went dead, Dante staring at the phone in confusion and put the phone down with the address in mind.

"What was that about, old man?" Nero asked as Dante began to head back up stairs to get changed into his devil hunting gear.

"They've got the code."

They've had a thing for about 2 or 3 years since the saviour incident where Dante had handed Nero Yamato, his brother's sword.

He left and then Nero showed up 2 months later saying that she broke up with him and it took some time for them to let out they're emotions.

Nero got ready too and then they grabbed they're weapons as they exited the office and dashed off to the rendezvous point, ready for some action!

At the rendezvous point 12:45pm:

It took them a 15 minute sprint to the rendezvous point, and when they got there, the hunters found an abandoned warehouse like the woman described on the phone.

'This feels like a trap' Dante thought as he holstered Ebony and Ivory as the kid followed suit and unsheathed Red Queen from it's place on his back.

"You ready kid!"

"Sure i am old man and stop calling me kid!"

They got in and suddenly the door closed behind them with a loud 'THUD' as hundreds upon hundreds of demons flooded into the warehouse, all ready to tear them to shreads.

'I knew it'

"I'll take the left..." Nero began, pointing his sword to where the demons were on the left. "And you deal with the ones on the right."

They split with a simultaneous battle roar.

"LETS ROCK!"

The demons began to gang up all around Dante as he cut and gunned the first wave of them down like they were nothing.

'Well, against me anyway'

Screeches, gunfire, the sound of metal clanging against metal echoed throughout the warehouse.

"DANTE!"

Said hunter rushed through the hordes of oncoming demons, carving through them.

'No one harms MY Nero!'

Red suddenly flashed in his eyes and he triggered out of sheer rage, the blast eliminating any nearby demons demons as he was finally able to see clearly what had caused the scream.

Nero was pinned down by 4 stronger demon, trying to look tough , holding back the tears of pain and struggling to break free as...VERGIL!?

With Dante's own eyes he saw his still alive brother summoning Yamato from the kid's devil bringer with no care for the kid's safety, finally observing the accursed, demonic blade with a malicious grin on his face.

"I must thank you, child for looking after my precious blade. If it weren't for you, i would have not located it so easily, however..."

Vergil started, walking slowly up, ready to stab Nero straight through the heart. "I will not allow you to live and come after it...Now. You. Will. DIE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dante screamed, dashing; feeling everything slow down around me, seeing the blade pierce through the teens chest, mouth opened wide, but nothing was heard.

Dante de-triggered and ran to Nero's side. "Nero! Nero! Come on, kid. Speak to me!" He shouted, shaking him and was greeted by a pair of blue, pain clouded eyes. "D...'cough' Dante?"

"Hahahaha! I thought this pathetic kid would put up more of a fight then..." Suddenly a flurry of bullets were fired, Vergil spinning his katana, so fast that it blocked the bullets, a demonic portal opening and Vergil backed into it, the portal closing in front of him.

'Good riddance.'

Dante turned his gaze back to Nero, who had only maybe minutes to live, before death would snatch him away.

'Why...why did this have to happen?!'

"Huh, guess i messed up, right old man?" Nero asked Dante, kissing his pale lips, gently.

"No it's not your fault kid, don't you dare say that!" Dante told him with more anger in his tone then intended.

"Hey, Dante can you 'cough' do me a 'cough' a favour?" Nero asked, slowly slipping away.

"What is it, kid?"

"Call me 'cough' Nero." He tried say as they're eyes met.

"I love you, Nero."

"Thanks, Dante. I...I" His eyes fell shut, the light of his devil bringer fading completely.

Death had taken another person in the red hunters that he loved...mother...Nero.

"No Nero! Please! You can't die!" The hunter shouted, not caring if the one he loved couldn't hear him, nor see him ever again.

"Nero"...'sob'..."NERO!"..."NNNEEERRROOO!"

Dante stayed by the teens side till the sun rised up over the warehouse, holding his bloodied body close, cries loud enough to wake up the entire town.

'My friend. My partner. My lover...'

'Nero'

Note: In my headcannon, when Nelo Angelo is defeated, he is sent back to hell, but also reforms back to Vergil with his memories still there. He notice he does have Yamato and swears he'll get it back. In hell there are small crack so that demons can peer through to see the human world and Vergil uses these to find Yamato, find out that Nero has it and that there is a strong bond between him and Dante. He rally all the demons he can and devise a plan. A.K.A: the one shown here.

I hope you enjoyed and i'll see again when i have another story.

BYE! :)


End file.
